


Whirlstorm yo

by EnforcerofTyrestsAft (orphan_account)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just pure fluff honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EnforcerofTyrestsAft
Summary: Whirl wasn't on about Ol' Perce' of all mecha, no , no. He was more about teal flyers who knew exactly what he was thinking as soon as he stepped pede into the room.(My first Whirlstorm fic that I've actually completed. Hope you guys like)
Relationships: Brainstorm/Whirl (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Whirlstorm yo

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to write Whirl but I hope I was close enough ;;

Brainstorm and Whirl. 

Whirl and Brainstorm. 

The Nutjob and the self-proclaimed Mad Scientist. 

No matter how you cut it, no good came from the two of them when they were in close proximity of each other. Of course that was what the others said, but Whirl had better things to do than listen to them blabber on about ethics. Like stare at Brainstorm, or the way the teal jets' wings wiggled when he was happy. Or drooping when he was sad, very expressive wings, that one.   
Not that Whirl would have called him out on it, no siree, the helicopter kept that little tidbit to himself so he could keep his optic on them when Brainstorm went on a rant about how Perceptor had scolded him again. Something, something, no guns on his side of the lab or other little things that had annoyed the microscope. Whirl thought that was a bit lame, but Perceptor had gotten a bit lame after he had left the Wreckers, while Whirl had gotten so much better.   
Or at least that was part of it, but Whirl liked to think he had been just as cool when he was with them in the end. 

But Whirl wasn't on about Ol' Perce' of all mecha, no , no. He was more about teal flyers who knew exactly what he was thinking as soon as he stepped pede into the room.

Like right now! Brainstorm had spun around with a whiplash of emotions, all of them good, pretty gold optics glowing when Whirl entered the lab. That was enough for the helicopter to know something fun was about to be handed to him. "Give it to me straight, Stormers." Whirl started, optic crescented in a smile. "Is this gun gonna knock what's left of my face-plates off or what?"   
Brainstorm gave a chuckle-snort at that, something Whirl found endearing, before placing his servos on his hips and tilted them ever so slightly.   
"Oh, it's gonna do that and more, Whirl. So much more~" Brainstorm was always one to live up to his hype, and those words sent a zing down Whirls' spinal strut just by existing. He allowed the flyer to go on about the gun, watching as Brainstorm picked it up from the table and showed off some of the more interesting features. And Whirl definitely noticed that the gun was made more easy to handle for his servos, something he appreciated the scientist to think of. Brainstorm had that excited twinkled in his optics that Whirl wouldn't say entranced him, but it was a near thing even after the scientist had began to look at him in expectation.

Oh.

"Damn, definitely gonna be disintegrating mechs' with this bad boy!" Whirl said, optic appraising the gun as it was held out to him. 

Brainstorm gave another laugh at that. "And more, Whirl, and more. Now that that's out of the way, how about you and me g-" but before the other could finish, Whirl waved him off with ease.   
"Yeah, yeah, hang out. But I need to show this thing to Ol' Horn-head before anything else. Catch ya later!" Whirl crained his helm down to press his intake, (or just his optic, that's good to), to the side of Brainstorms' face with an exaggerated smooch effect.   
Despite the others blast-mask, Whirl could feel Brainstorms' faceplate heat up as the other made a soft noise as the helicopter pulled back. 

"I- Yeah, see you later, Whirl." Brainstorm managed to get out, a dreamy look in his optics as Whirl quickly made his retreat. 

Which was good enough, because Whirl felt as if his chassis was about to burst and he had to get out of there right now if he were to keep any of his dignity. 

Ok, so yeah...maybe Whirl liked Six-wings more that he let on, and more than the guns that he made the helicopter. It almost made him scoff at the idea, of liking someone when he knew he didn’t have a right to. He also knew Rung would have something to say about that, as well as Short-stack and Horn-head, but it still spun the rotors’ on his arms that Whirl would trust his feelings with Brainstorm.   
Who definitely had more than friendly feelings for him, as well.  
It was hard to not snort at the thought, but Whirl could still feel his spark give a small flutter in his chassis; something it definitely should not be doing. It should have known better by now, but it apparently didn’t and it sent a new wave of agitation throughout him. 

Caught up in his thoughts and not paying attention to where he was walking, Whirl didn’t notice a blue blur making its way to him until it had latched onto his side like a limpet.

“Whirl! You’ll never guess what’s going to be playing tonight! Swerve said it was a cult classic but it really seems right up your alley.” Tailgate said, visor glowing and EM field brewing with excitement. Whirl crecented an optic in a smile, bringing a servo to pat the mini on his helm before moving forward with his new attachment.   
He let Tailgate yammer on, vaguely listening as his own emotions stewed in a deep part of himself. Whirl heard something about it being a bit Noir, something the helicopter was fond of, but his thoughts were still on the teal flyer.   
After a few seconds, the helicopter noticed Tailgate had trailed off, causing him to cast a look to his side towards the mini.  
“What’s up, Legs?” Whirl asked, just stopping outside Swerves’  
Tailgate paused for a moment, but Whirl could tell he was beaming up at him. “You’re in a good mood.” Was all the mini said, before hopping off of him and walking into the bar. Whirl stared after him, feeling a little frozen, before glaring at the mechs sparing him a glance and followed after the mini.   
He felt his mood sour when the noise filled him from all sides, making his plating crawl until he reached Tailgate, and unsurprisingly, Cyclonus, in their little corner in the back.

Tailgate was whispering to Cyclonus about something, servos flying a bit until Whirl made himself known. 

“Hey Whirlibird, you didn’t say if you were gonna join us for movie night!” It was obvious that the two had been talking about something else entirely, judging by Cyclonus’ minute confused look, but the purple mech just as quickly schooled his face when the helicopter sat down. “Yeah, sure.” Whirl mumbles, but narrows his optic at the two suspiciously. Tailgate seems to be keeping himself from saying something, but Cyclonus has no difficulty as he levels Whirl with a Look. “Brainstorm is going to be there as well.”   
Tailgate makes an annoyed noise at that, as if Cyclonus ruined some big secret, but the other paid no mind and never broke optic contact with the helicopter. 

Whirl narrowed his optic until it was just a sliver of a thing, pinchers tapping on the table. "Oh? And why would I want to know that? I already said I was gonna go." Whirl said, another zap of agitation making his processor twitch in annoyance when Cyclonus scoffed.   
"You like him." Was all the purple-people eater said before taking a long sip from his curly straw.   
And oh, did Whirl want to be contrary and deny what the other had said, but he simply slumped in his seat instead. "Yeah, and? It's not like I'm gonna act on it or anything, Stormy and I have a good thing going, so why ruin it with feelings?" Whirl finally said after a moment of silence. Tailgate made a noise at that, his own visor narrowing at him now. "And how do you know you’d ruin it?” The mini started, quickly holding up a servo when Whirl fluffed his plating a little.  
“Geez, and I thought Cyclonus and I were bad.” was mumbled under Tailgate’s breath before his visor glowed with new intensity.   
“You were the one who helped Cyc and I get together, so what’s wrong with wanting a little bit of happiness for yourself?” 

And there it was, the one thing Whirl knew the mini was going to say.

He knew better than to start something with the little guy, especially when he didn’t understand and the fact that Whirl hadn’t exactly explained it to anyone. Still the words were like a slap to the face anyway. 

Cyclonus looked as if to say something, but Whirl tried to flatten down his plating that had started to flare and let out a slow breath. Heh, look at him. Rung would be proud.   
Leaning back in his seat, Whirl tilted his helm to assess Tailgate.   
“Yeah, I’ll be at the stinkin’ movie night. But this has nothing to do with the brainiac, got it.” He leveled the two a Look of his own, but Tailgate was as immune to them as he was Cyclonus’ it seemed. Horn-head on the other servo, gave him a nod, but Whirl swore he saw a flicker of a smile on his derma.   
Whirl decided to let it go, tuning in to the minibot beside him rambling off the description of the movie that was going to be playing, but the helicopter knew the blue and white bot was definitely planning something under that cute facade of his.

\-------------------------------------------------  
\-------------------------------------------------

Whirl arrived at Swerve’s in record time, lazy gant in his step as he saw a few others file in before entering himself. 

He looked around for the obvious first, easily spotting Tailgate making himself comfortable in Cyclonus’ lap while meeting the helicopters’ gaze all the same. Flicking his helm to the corner, Whirl rolled his optics before looking in the direction the mini was trying to get him to look in.   
Brainstorm was easy to spot in the dimmed lighting, blue plating standing out like a beacon. Making his way over, Whirl snagged a couple of drinks from a serving drone and plopped himself right down next to the flyer.   
Brainstorm jumped a bit at this, optics widening, but Whirl could see the way his wings twitched in a cute way. 

Well, Whirl thought, might as well make a move. 

"A blue and white birdie told me someone has the hots for me." Whirl started, stretching out an arm so it looped around Brainstorms back. The scientist tensed at that, EM field retreating quickly as he fumbled with his own servos in his lap. Holding in a snort at that, Whirl set the drinks down in front of them and looked a little over the other. "And I wouldn't mind if that someone happens to be you. Even if you're as obvious about it as Tailgate was to Cyc."   
"Hey! At least wasn't mooning over you like he was." Brainstorm said, nervousness forgotten in place of fluffing up his armor.   
"Oh, you weren't? I don't remember that part, but you really did make the time to have me down there with all the guns you were making." Whirl said with a flick of his servo. "Makes me wonder how much Perce' heard you mumbling how much you love me~"   
Brainstorm looked one klik from either jumping up at leaving, or climbing in his lap to tell him off. Whirl hoped it was the latter. 

"Oh? I didn't think you were that full of yourself. And I don't mumble under my breath." Brainstorm huffed, but a hint of that nervousness was leaking back in, and oh, Whirl wasn't going to allow it. 

"I am when I know I'm right, Stormers. And-" Whirl felt absolutely gleeful when the other leaned in closer. "I'm pretty sure I said I liked you too, nerd." 

Brainstorm let out a small snort, optics crinkling as he melted into the helicopters' side. "We're definitely talking about this after the movie." He said as he took off his blast-mask and reached for his drink. "By talking, you mean interfacing, right?" Whirl said, laughing when Brainstorm nudged him in the side. "You'll just have to find out." Was all the other said as the movie started. 

Whirl couldn't wait.


End file.
